


It's dead, Jim

by Neferit



Series: Lurker!Bones [8]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: jim_and_bones, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neferit/pseuds/Neferit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The off-duty hours get disrupted by it. Being. Dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's dead, Jim

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the notice of the chatroom being down. I know. I'm terrible, making fun out of such SRS BZNS.

 

It was one of their rare undisturbed off-shift hours, when Jim was in his favorite leather chair, half-asleep with a book in his lap when he heard the sound of utter despair coming from the other room. Throwing the book away, he rushed to the source of the sound.   
  
_Bones_.  
  
In matter of several seconds he stood by Bones' side. The man was sitting in front of his computer, pile of PADDs with notes for latest word wars knocked off the desk and laying all around, the screen showing only one message.  
  
 **The service is unavailable at the moment. Please excuse any inconvenience.**  
  
"Jim," he whispered brokenly. "It's dead."  
  
It probably was really mean from him, but Jim couldn't stop laughing for another five minutes.


End file.
